Harry Potter: New Dawn
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A small Harry/Ginny oneshot, set in the aftermath of the final battle. Just a brief take on my idea of their reconciliation and their thoughts on the tasks still ahead of them. Rated T for mentions of death only.


**Harry Potter: New Dawn**

A small Harry Potter oneshot taking place after Voldemort's death; my view basically of Harry and Ginny's reconciliation; just a small quick thing I did, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

Ginny sighed as she straightened up from where she had been sitting, her head on her mother's shoulder. It was over, she still had trouble processing that, it was truly over; Voldemort was dead. There was still much to do true, so many things to be rebuilt, not least of all, several lives ruined by this war. Glancing down she noticed her hands were shaking badly, they had been ever since her unbelievably close call, it was in that moment where she truly felt fear overcome her bravery, when she nearly died at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Yet it was also the moment she had seen something she had never expected to see; she glanced over at her mother; still surprised at how she had witnessed her mother fight Bellatrix and win, destroying the evil witch utterly. It was something that surprised her true, but also filled her with pride, filled all the family with pride.

' _Well, not all of us, not all were here to see it.'_ She thought sadly. _'So many lives needing to be fixed, still so many, including our own…Fred…'_

She bowed her head sadly, trying to will herself not to look at where her brother lay. The family were all still grieving, George most of all; he was the only one now that refused to leave his brother's side. Ginny couldn't blame him.

All the same, there was something, some inner turmoil that refused to quieten down. She knew the cause and knew what she had to do, it would be the only way for her to find peace; just thinking about it made her heart race. She glanced around again, confirming that he wasn't there. She had seen Ron and Hermione return some time ago, but they were alone. It had hurt her at first, to realize Harry and gone and only taken them with him.

But she understood, it had been Ron and Hermione after all who had shared most of his hardships; that had sacrificed just as much as he had. Besides at that time, Ginny hadn't exactly been in any fit state to even move, being almost catatonic from her near-death experience, since by then the pure adrenaline that had sustained her during the battle had run dry. Praying her legs wouldn't give out beneath her, she got to her feet and began to leave the Great Hall.

She could see her father and brothers immediately look up at her; her father looked like he was about to speak but then her mother shook her head.  
"Don't…she needs this." Was all she said, making Ginny realize that her mother knew what she intended.

Smiling gratefully at her mother; Ginny left the Great Hall and made her way to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Harry Potter lay on his bed, his mind still trying to catch up with everything that had happened.

' _I still feel as if there is something I need to do, as if the war isn't really over.'_ He mused to himself. _'I know Voldemort is dead; so why do I feel this way.'_

Rather than join the celebrations with the others, he had chosen to retreat to bed, he was just so exhausted, even as the weight of what he had to was lifted following his accomplishment of the task. All the same, he couldn't fall asleep; something was keeping him awake. He paused however as he heard the footsteps; somehow he knew who it was, without even looking.

"Ginny." He breathed softly; slowly sitting up.

She stood there; watching him; he couldn't help but notice how pale she looked, the tremors in her hands. She was biting her lip, watching him carefully.

Slowly she let out a breath as she approached his bed. "I thought…I thought you were dead."

Harry sighed; he knew what she meant. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry." She choked out. "You…stupid fool, you had to go and play the hero again…What if, what if…?"

"Don't, don't start with that, please." Harry pleaded, standing up.

She let out a groan of frustration before half-heartedly punching him in the shoulder, it was then the dam burst and, despite her efforts to hold them back, her tears spilled forth.

Harry immediately embraced her; letting her cry. He knew she'd been through so much, he was surprised she'd kept it together this long.

' _Losing her brother; thinking I had died; so many friends lost…I; do I even have the right to.'_ He pondered before pushing that thought away for now; focusing on the present, rather than the future.

As Ginny's tears began to subside; he spoke. "You're right, sorry doesn't begin to cover it, everything that's happened to you, over this year; has all been my fault. I understand if you are angry with me, even hate me, but…"

"I don't hate you, and I'm not angry." She said quickly. "I just; I was so upset, when I thought you died; it was like, nothing had meaning anymore. I couldn't, couldn't imagine, couldn't bear the thought of losing you forever."

Harry was shocked by this; Ginny was one of the strongest people he knew, yet here she was, revealing just how she felt in her weakest moment to him.

He felt compelled to say something. "Ginny, don't talk like that, please. You are strong, you might not believe it, but I know what you would do, if I had really died then."

Ginny lifted her head to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh; enlighten me?"

"You would have fought on, you would have made sure it wasn't in vain…you would have done your utmost, to finish what I started." He explained calmly.

Ginny let out a watery chuckle at that before sighing and then, giving in to impulse, pulling Harry closer. He did not resist and their lips met.

All at once, the repressed emotions came forth and they continued to kiss enthusiastically; the longing they had both felt making them reluctant to part. The need for air eventually made them do so and they both discovered that during the kiss, they had ended up both lying on Harry's bed.

"Ginny, I could spend the rest of my life trying to make up for everything I've done to hurt you." He said sadly.

She just smiled and tightened her grip. "I think you're already off to a good start."

Also smiling Harry kissed her again as they lay together, at peace.

* * *

End of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

I know it may seem a bit quick, but truthfully, I thought, with so much in their minds, something like reconciliation, would just come to them, they've got too many other things to deal with to have that holding them back, anyway, as I said, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
